For many operating room personnel, clean-up following surgery is time-consuming and potentially hazardous. The human body, being comprised substantially of water, can excrete large quantities of fluid during surgery. Blood is approximately 90% water. The brain and muscles are approximately 75% water. Bones and cartilage are about 20% water.
Despite the best efforts of operating room staff and professionals, human fluids often end up all over operating room equipment. For example, C-arm x-ray radiology equipment, when rotating an x-ray transmitter at one end of a structural C-arm for examination of the human body by a doctor performing surgery, places an x-ray receptor at the opposite end of the C-arm from the x-ray transmitter. Many C-arm x-ray machines rotate approximately 240 degrees to allow doctors to see in two planes as they examine and/or perform surgeries. Rotating the equipment to allow for varied views and/or access to the subject being operated on virtually guarantees that human fluids, e.g. blood, will end up at least somewhere on the C-arm and/or other portions of the equipment.
Cleaning up human fluids is time consuming. It can also be dangerous. Sometimes blood dries on the equipment and in the process of removal dried blood particles becomes airborne. Blood can carry many types of pathogens, and exposure to clean-up crews may cause disease. One objective of the subject technology is to minimize the time needed for cleanup and/or to limit clean-up crews' exposure to human fluids.